


Sugar Rush

by Skyscraper



Series: Hopes dissolution [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Chocolate, Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyscraper/pseuds/Skyscraper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi sat at the bottom of his bed and wept. Just when did sweets become apart of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or any of its characters. (See end of work for more notes)

Naegi sat at the bottom of his bed and wept. 

He wasn't as strong as he wanted the others believed him to be, he was, in fact, ordinary. Which meant he cried like the average being in any given horrendous situation of dread, such as now. After a series of quiet sobs and strangled cries he had looked up at the bowl of candy by his feet Monokuma had so kindly provided for him. His blood-shot eyes eyed the sweets with a mixture of hate and wanting, the boy didn't know which he wanted more, to devour the bowl of sweets or to crush them under his bare feet. He wasn't stupid, he knew that this candy wasn't just a solid excuse for a snack, it ran deeper than that.

As much as Naegi didn't like to think about it, he was one of those people who ate vigorously when depressed. He was the ultimate hope and the fact that someone like him was giving into the sweet taste of chocolate to coat his dilemma said a lot. Monokuma had given him sweets after every trial in the bitter hope that the boy would eat it, and he did, this time was no exception. 

The boy in a fit of rage and sadness had pushed a malteser passed his lips and into his mouth, when the beautiful taste of chocolate was smothered in the walls of his mouth he knew he had given into the despair of it all and didn't hold himself back from eating the rest of the round balls of delight, crying in misery as he did.

The next day when he had returned the bowl the sadistic bear had cheered victoriously when he saw that it was once again empty. Makoto left that day feeling empty and unsatisfied with what he did behind closed doors during night hours. 

This wasn't like him at all...

What happened to the kind Makoto that encouraged his friends and undeniably fought his way victoriously through each and every trial? 

Just where did he go?

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling horrible for writing this :(  
> I guess I was just in the mood for writing something short and sad *shrugs*  
> (Read back on this and just realised how sadistic this was. This was sincerely over dramatised with the chocolate too).


End file.
